Undertale-The gamer who fell
by Horrortale666
Summary: Jessie falls into the underground but she is from our world and played undertale e has to find out how to get out and how she got in the game with the help of her friends A/N Don't judge me this is one of my first fan fictions
1. Chapter 1-The mother we all know

"Ouch!" "Where am I?"Jessie stood up and looked down."Its a patch of flow-WAIT!"

"U-Undertale!"Jessie ran towards a purple door eagerly running to see flowey. A flower popped out of the ground from a patch of dirt "Howdy i'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" "howdy" i said. " Flowey" i looked at him in a stern way. "Ummm"Y-Your new to the underground arentcha" "Umm sure?" "I am just gonna leave" jessie said while walking forward."OH NO YOU DONT!" Jessie started to run has fast has she could but flowey wrapped his roots around her and pulled her back."YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" "HELP ME!" Flowey had swarmed her in bullets."DIE!" flowey started to laugh like a maniac.As soon has jessie was about to die a fireball flew out at flowey and he fell 20 feet back."My child are you ok"I notice that voice.It was Toriel! "What a terrible creature hurting such a poor innocent youth"As soon as she said that tears started dripping from my eyes."T-Toriel" "My child are you ok?" "come my child i shall lead you through the catacombs" "Really!" I said exhilarated."Of course" "Here is the first puzzle" "let me do for you my child" "Hey toriel you can call me Jessie" click "oh...ok" "follow me Jessie" "alright" "I want you to flip these switches do not worry i labeled the ones to switc-" Click "i'm done" "W-Wow you must be very good at puzzles" "Y-Yea" "Come with me" "As a human monsters will want to fight you so you will need to be prepared" "however worry not there is a simple solution" "when you encounter a monster,you will enter a fight,While you are in a fight strike up a friendly conversation" "ok" "hello dummy" "..." You spare the dummy" "Good job jess" "thanks,i don't want to hurt anyone especially you toriel" "thank you my child" We kept walking and toriel left.Ring ring "i didn't realize i had my phone cool" it's toriel how did she get my number? " hello what would you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon" "cinnamon" "Thanks" beep. I kept on walking and ended up finding napstablook."Zzzzz" Its napstablook "Zzzzz" I won't bother him. Somehow i stepped over him? As i continued my journey i found toriel's house. I smelt her pie outside her door.Knock knock Knock."coming!" i heard footsteps coming towards the door."oh,hello jess" "come on in" she opened up her door.Her house was better in person. "I have an extra room, it's the first room down the hall" "ok" as i layed there on the bed i thought how I got here the last thing I remember was turning on my nintendo switch and putting undertale in.I should probably leave while toriel is asleep.I got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs.When i got to the door i heard toriel coming."my child are you down here" "oh no please go back up stairs" "toriel" "If you won't move then i must force you then" "please toriel" "No" "remember earlier when i said i don't want to hurt you or anyone" toriel glared at me" " sigh" "if you must leave to get out of here then i shall let you leave" "toriel i don't want to leave" "But i need to go find someone i will comeback though i promise" "ok but be careful please it is dangerous" "I will" when i stepped outside i felt a chill go down my spine.


	2. Chapter 3 the human with determination

"CHLOE NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM" "RUN AWAY COME HERE" " NO NO NO NO" "Jess help me JESS JESS JESS JESS" AHHH When I woke up I was in papyrus bed I saw papyrus yelling at me to wake up sans was right beside me looking scared."papyrus,sans?" "HUMAN YOUR AWAKE YOU WERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE YOU WERE SCREAMING OUT A GIRL NAMED CHLOE?" "Sorry for scaring you papyrus I didn't mean to" "hey you ok kiddo?" "Yeah I'm fine" "YOU REMINDED ME OF SANS WHEN HE GETS HIS NIGHTMARES!" "Ugh" "COME ON HUMAN WE NEED TO DO PUZZLES" papyrus ran outside his room and into the living room."hey Jess you ok what happened" "it was nothing just a dream" "Jess" "ok it was about my sister getting...killed By someone in a black cloak and I couldn't save her like…" "before" I started sobbing into my hands."hey kiddo I have the same dream over and over

again but it's real and it's frisk killing my bro" "..." "come on let's go down stairs" "ok" I walked with sans down stairs."hey wait here take one of my coats" he handed me one of his coats it was warm and fluffy and smelt like ketchup I looked inside the pockets and found ketchup packets" hey sans here I found these in here" "nah you can have em" "really" I put them back in to save them for later."HUMAN COME WITH ME AND DO SOME PUZZLES" "ok" "THEN MAYBE I CAN CONVINCE UNDYNE NOT TO CAPTURE YOU" "u-undyne?!" "DON'T WORRY HUMAN SHE WILL NOT HARM YOU I WILL CONVINCE HER NOT TO" "oh-ok" " are you scared of her" "No" "It's just there is this girl I used to know and well…" "ah I get it" "COME ON LET'S GO" when we got outside I saw I blue and purple blurred figure" "SHIT" sans cursed under his breath."YOU NEED TO SEE IF YOU CAN RESET NOW" "ok" sans looked worried when I looked at him and teleported I opens up a the screen somehow and it said reset on the box it also had my HP LV and name on it."it says it on here" "good we have to see if frisk is dangerous ok" "let me help" "are you sure Jess" "Yes" "ok but get behind me" when we walked over to the human they looked surprised and looked at me confused.I waved and gave them a friendly smile."hey I'm sans and this is Jess behind me" " hello frisk" i looked at her sweater it had dust all over it" I stumbled back." Sans" "yea" "they're bad" "WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO-" I yelled out papyrus name. "PAPYRUS!" I gave frisk a mad look and she just gave me a blank expression. "Sans you look for papyrus I don't want you to get hurt GO NOW!" "I have to do this" I grabbed sans shoulders and looked at him seriously."PLEASE GO FIND I RATHER ME DIE THAN YOU!" Sans teleported away. "Why did you do this" "frisk got on her knees and started crying saying she sorry over and over again "SORRY,SORRY,SORRY" I kneeled down and hug her but i saw her raise her hand with the knife and pushed myself back."I knew I couldn't trust you" I yelled out to. Chara. CHARA I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS FRISK JUST REST!" Frisk looked down "I can't reset only you can Jess and it's too late now to make up for what I did" "fine I will but don't do this again please I can't see them get killed especially papyrus" a tear fell from my eye I pulled up the menu and reset everything went black and I saw my sister reaching for me but then frisk showed up and she was the one in the cloak.i woke up again on the bed of flowers I just remembered what happened and got up to start again.


	3. Chapter 4 a new chance

I realized i was back on the flower patch.I tried to look around for frisk."Frisk!' "no one answered" "Howdy i'm flowey,flowey the flower" I just kept walking and then running when he noticed i was i made it in time.'Ow" "sorry" "its ok my child come with me let me lead you through the catacombs"The same thing happened from last time.I did the same thing from last timer and left early toriel did the same thing is said the same thing but the difference was she talked about sans and to be careful.I opened the door i didn't feel could it just felt like someone was watching me.I saw sans in front of the gate like he was waiting for someone."hey sans" "hey jess" "i didn't think you would back" "so you're waiting for frisk because i think there not going genocide" "really…i don't think so but maybe you saw through them" "frisk can't afford to do genocide this time heh" "why?" "she can't LOAD or RESET" "hey last timeline did you ever...:" "yea he was at his puzzles getting them ready" i let out a long sigh "thank god" "SANS!" speak of the devil" "SANS WHERE ARE YOU" "SANS YOU SHOULD BE ON WATCH FOR HUM-" "Hello" i waved and smiled at him."IS THAT A HUMAN" "yep" "WOWIE" "I NEED TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES" "SANS COME ON WE NEED TO RECALIBRATE THE PUZZLES" "i'll be there" papyrus started to run up to snowdin. "Hey thanks a lot about last time i just didn't want you to get hurt i know that you can't fight frisk anymore you need to take a break" "yeah" "wanna go to grillby's" "sure" "maybe we can have a ketchup drinking contest" "oh hell yea" i started to run up to snowdin" "hey kid let me KETCH-up with you" When Sans finally caught up to me we teleported to grillby's we sat down at the place but we didn't stay long."Sans I'm going back to see Toriel and wait for the human" "sure just take my jacket" he gave me his jacket and I walk out the door with a ketchup bottle in my hand drinking it."bye sans see ya soon" "bye Jess" I ran back to the door and opened it up."Toriel I'm back" when i got up the stairs i saw toriel sitting on her chair in the living room."Hello mom" "Your back Jessie" "My child come in here" I saw frisk walk down the hall,When she got into the living room she waved at me" "My child this is Jessie" "Hey" "jessie this is frisk" "jessie i'm glad you did not leave forever" "i told you i would come back toriel" "i'm so glad you didn't go too far" "why would i" "T-The other children before for you" "I heard" "Its sad i wish they hadn't left me" "It's ok toriel" "i would never leave you i will always visit everytime i get a chance" "toriel started to cry she hugged me and and i saw frisk smile" "Hey jessie can i talk to you" " Umm yea sure" "toriel i'm going to talk with frisk" "ok i'll make some butterscotch pie" "Ok"


End file.
